Mysteries of Aaa
by Emmafairie
Summary: Fionna the Human and Prince Gumball are dating when Marshall Lee, Fionna's favorite guy friend, disappears without a trace. Contains Mystery, Romance, Adventuring, Drama, and Fionna's awesome fist. This is my first Fanfic. Happy reading! ((Updates will take a while, I'm super busy with things. But trust me, it's worth the wait.))
1. The Beginning

**CHAPTER 1**

It was midnight and Fionna and Cake sat on the couch in their awesome treehouse. Fionna was playing Beemo and Cake sat practicing her Violin. "Hey Cake, any idea when Marshall Lee is gonna come? We were going to chase wolves up near the lake. And sorry Beemo but you're getting kinda boring." Fionna set the controller down as she said this and leaned up against the couch. "Well, sugar, I don't know. Want me to check up front?" Cake replied in a motherly tone. Fionna groaned "fiiinee but if he isn't here I'm taking a shower. I smell like swamp lizards. "Cake walked to the window and checked the horizon. She didn't spot anything, but before she turned around, Fionna had already gone up to the shower. "I don't know why she hangs out with him. Marshall gives her so much trouble. "Cake sighed and sat on the couch, picking up her Violin and tuning it.

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door, but whoever was on the other side got impatient very quickly and flew in through the second story window, where cake was sitting on the couch. "BlehBLEH!" yelled Marshall Lee, startling Cake and causing her to fall off the couch. He floated over and helped her up. "Yo, Cake sorry I thought only Fio would be here. Where is she? I can't believe she's late for our date!" Marshall Lee sat pouting on the couch. Cake replied, "Well maybe if you weren't an hour late then you two would be on your way to go chasing wolves. And this is NOT a date. How many times do I have to tell you?" Marshall Lee gave Cake a surprised look, "Well look who got over their fear of big bad me! Okay, it's not a date. But where is she anyway?" Cake glared momentarily at him before speaking, "Upstairs taking a shower. Don't you dare go up there or you'll have to answer to Prince Gumball! Now I'm going to make an Everything Taco." Cake walked into the kitchen and out of sight. Marshall Lee pondered going upstairs, but his face blushed red at the thought. And then he grew angry that Fionna and Gumball were dating. They were such an odd couple! And she chose candy over Halloween. I guess bubblegum is sweeter… Then he stopped. He was in the same house, right below a girl in the shower. That hasn't happened since Ashlynn had to take a shower at his house after accidentally slipping into quick sand. He floated over and peeped into the kitchen, Cake was busy away at her creation, and a giant taco shell lay sideways on the table. Then he slowly floated up the ladder, careful not to make a sound. He came upon the girls' bedroom and saw a door with steam gently wafting from the crack at the bottom. "That must be it" he whispered. Slowly, he opened the door and peeked in, at first he was hit in the face with steam, then when it cleared a little bit, he saw Fionna's hat, then her shirt, then her skirt and then… Marshall Lee pulled back a bit, her… undergarments. Then he looked up and saw Fionna, wrapped in a towel, golden hair gently cascading around her, leaning over the sink. Marshall wanted to see what she was doing, and opened the door a little wider, eliciting a squeak. Immediately Fionna whipped around and throwing the toothbrush she held in her hand at him, not fully knowing who it was. "GET OUT!" She yelled with amazing force. Marshall Lee ran out and was about to go down the stairs when he was stopped by Cake. "Ooh you've done it now! I'm calling the candy cops!" She grabbed for him, and Marshall turned into a bat to escape Cake's clutches and flew out the window on top of the roof. He heard a great deal of ruckus that ended with a loud shout of" I can handle this myself! Just don't call the police. Gumball will do much worse than banish him if he is to find out!" He then heard a trapdoor on the roof open and saw two familiar bunny ears poke out. He stood to greet Fionna as she climbed out, "Hey sorry about all of that, I just couldn't-"Fionna had pulled out her long battered sword and growled, "Ask me why I shouldn't slay you now, you perv." Marshall stepped back, "Uhh well because without me you can't go wolf chasing?" Fionna stepped forward and placed her sword on his neck "Better think fast." Marshall stood, nearly sweating. "You know you can't kill me. I'm already dead. Besides, I could over power you in a second if I wanted to." At this he knocked the sword out of her hand and grabbed her wrists. "Oh you think you're so cool!" Fionna yelled, "You think you can do whatever you want and get away with it! Just because you're a stupid vampire! I'm glad your mom ate your fries!" Both Marshall Lee and Fionna stopped at what she had just said. Marshall let her go and sat at the edge of the treehouse, looking down. Fionna walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. You know how I am when I'm angry. I just… I didn't mean it." Marshall looked up at her. "Well looks like we've both screwed up. I'm sorry too." They hugged briefly and were about to go downstairs when they heard a howling in the distance." Well let's go run with wolves before the sun comes up!" "MATHEMATICAL!"

Cake sat in the kitchen eating her Everything Taco as she watched two silhouettes chasing wolves around on the horizon. "Kids..." she sighed.

Later that night, Marshall flew Fionna home and apologized to Cake as well before flying off into the sunrise that was barely peeking over the horizon and making Marshall's skin tingle. He knew PG would find out eventually about what he did. The thought of what might happen made him shiver. He could never be allowed to visit Fio again. Ever. Or He may be imprisoned in candy castle, being forced to eat only pink shades. He arrived at his house in his cave before realizing something was wrong. The lights were on. The lights were never on. He slowly floated to the front door, but thought better of it and walked to the side door, which he unlocked and walked inside. As soon as he was in, they pounced on him. They blindfolded him and then something leapt on him and was holding him down with amazing force even he could not compare. "GET OFF OF ME!" He yelled. Then whoever was holding him down leaned over and whispered in his ear. Marshall's blood went cold as he realized who it was. "You have violated sweet Fionna, and you will be punished for your crimes against her." He then tied Marshall in rope as strong as steel and dismissed him. "Take him away" He told the Candy Police.


	2. A Day Away

Knockknockknock

"I'll get it!" Fionna yelled as she slid down the ladder from her bedroom and ran past her piles of treasure to open the front door. First, she peeked through the peephole and saw a familiar monochrome pelt. She opened the door and let Lord Monochromicorn into the living room with a short warning, "Please don't turn the treasure grey again I want them to stay shiny. I'm going to go and get Cake." Monochrome clacked his hoof on the ground in compliance as Fionna climbed into the lookout tower where Cake was enjoying her spaghetti. "Monochrome is here. You feel better now?" Cake nodded, and then swallowed, " Yeah sugar sorry about earlier. I had a Spaghetti deficiency." Fionna laughed and picked up Cake, who shrunk down into the palm of her hand. "So where you guys heading today?" she asked. Cake looked up and replied, "ICECREAM!" "Radical!" Fionna jumped down the ladder and rolled, stopping in front of Lord Monochromicorn. "Here's your chick!" She said handing Cake to Monochrome. He tossed her on his back and tapped out a thank you to Fionna before he flew off into the sky. Fionna shut the door and went to get her pack, she felt like adventuring today, and tomorrow she would have enough time to adventure with Cake. As she walked out the door, she ran back in and got her sweater, today was a day for ice. "I just hope I don't run into Ice Queen, I just don't want to kick her buns today" at that she started casually strolling to Ice world whistling a simple tune along the way. As she felt the temperature drop and saw the scenery go white, she started running until she got to the large snow drifts and snowcapped mountains of the Ice World. Fionna picked up some snow and threw it as far as possible, then began building a small igloo, which she crawled into and started drawing pictures on the wall with her finger. She stayed for a few hours, making Snowmen to talk to and snow angels. Then she created a snow Cake and that's when the party crasher arrived. Ice Queen screeched at Fionna, "WHY ARE YOU ON MY LAND. I had hoped you were a prince but now seeing as it's just you I will have to punish you!" Fionna rolled her eyes," Oh please. EAT MY SWORD!" Fionna pulled out her battered pink sword and threw it at Ice Queen, who deflected the sword, which was only to be followed by Fionna's fist. Fionna knocked the Queen down with her first hit, quickly picked up the sword, and ran off, before the Ice Queen could recover. "Buckets, I was just jinxing myself by going over there. I wonder if PG is home….


	3. Chapter 3

Fionna walked a little ways just wandering until she decided to go to the Candy Kingdom and visit Prince Gumball. When she got to the gate, the Candy Guards let her inside and directed her to the Laboratory, where the Prince was working on a new formula to turn bananas into apples. She meandered down the halls, getting lost once or twice. As she sought a servant to ask where the lab was, she heard a shout of pain very faint and in the distance. Instinctively, she pulled out her sword and waited to see if the shout would come again.

Suddenly, the door next to her swung open, and out stepped Prince Gumball in science goggles and a beaker in his hand. Fionna looked at the door he had just walked out of and it said LAB in bold print letters. Mentally face palming, she greeted Gumball," Oh hey I was just looking for the lab. I got lost a couple of times, sorry." Gumball gestured her inside and set the beaker down" It's completely fine. I've been thinking about you all day, what a coincidence that you should come and find me! But one question… Why do you have your sword out?"Fionna glanced at her sword, and shoved it into her pack. "I heard a scream, and thought someone might be in trouble." Gumball twitched. But it was so minute that Fionna doubted that it even happened.

Changing the subject, she reached over and picked up one of the beakers." Whatcha working on today?" Gumball gently took the bottle away from Fionna and set it back into the holder. "Something that, if dropped, would damage your beautiful features" He replied, as he gently brushed Fionna's hair back. She blushed and, instinctively, stepped back from Gumball. She thought back to the day he asked her out. How she wanted to kiss him so badly. It must have been hormones or maybe she was just crazy. Fionna wasn't very fond of all this lovey dovey stuff. She remembered how charming he looked that day. The way he came all the way out to her treehouse, and how he arranged for Cake to be out for the day. She remembered how flustered she was as she lay in bed that night with Cake curled up beside her, unknowing to her answer to Gumball. Shaking her head and returning to the present, she quickly muttered an apology for stepping back so abruptly, and looked down at her shoes. Gumball, sensing he had made her uncomfortable, took off his gloves and made a suggestion "Why don't we go to the breakfast kingdom and get some pancakes? I know they are your favorite!" The awkward moment passed and Fionna looked up, excited at the prospect of freshly baked pancakes with melty butter and sweet syrup. "Shmowzow! Sounds awesome!" She blurted as she grabbed Gumball's hand and started running down the hall with the Prince in tow. "Fionna wait!" "I'm pretty sure I know my way around now!" "You're going the wrong way!" "No I'm-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Fionna and PG tumbled down a stairway that seemed to appear right in front of the running pair. They landed in a crumpled heap at the bottom of the stairs. Fionna groaned as she stood up and helped PG up. Fio looked at Gumball and blushed due to her mistake. Gumball simply smiled, Fionna looked so cute while she was blushing. He reached down and held her face in his hands. "Oh Fio, you're so beautiful." He mumbled as he leaned in. Fionna was startled as Gumball leaned in, but didn't move. Her heart fluttered nervously and she stood on her tip toes to reach his height. Time seemed to slow down, and Fionna's eyes flitted closed and she inhaled his sweet scent.

"FIONNA JUST WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
Cake came running down the hall, fuming, and yet frantic.  
Gumball groaned and simply kissed Fionna on the forehead before turning and addressing Cake,"We were about to head to the candy kingdom-" "Fionna I need to talk to you" Cake spoke quickly as she interrupted the Prince, who just huffed, crossed his arms, and let Cake talk to Fionna. Fionna bent down and picked up Cake, "I know, no PDA I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Cake put her finger up to Fio's lips and shushed her. She jumped out of Fionna's arms and pulled her down to Cake's level.

"Fionna. Marshall Lee is missing"


	4. Chapter 4

"He's WHAT?"

Fionna yelled. Cake nodded frantically and grabbed Fionna's sleeve, tugging her down the hall and away from Gumball. "Hey wait you can't just steal Fionna!" He shouted at Cake. "This is an emergency, we need to go find Marshall!" Cake yelled back. Fionna pulled her arm out of Cake's grasp and ran back to Gumball for a quick goodbye, "I'm sorry, I will come back later okay? I'm so sorry!" Then she gave him a quick hug and he hugged back briefly before Fionna ran off down the hall and away with Cake.

Fuming, he stomped down to the dungeons, and ordered the guards upstairs to make sure nobody came in. Taking a key ring from his pocket, he sorted through the many keys until he found a large iron one with a skull on the handle. He walked to the end of the dungeon and unlocked the very last cell door. He then stepped inside, locked the door behind him, and faced a figure sitting in the middle of the room, held down with a straight jacket, tied to the chair, and had large steel chains wrapped around it and connected to the wall. Striding to the center, he struck the figure harshly again and again whilst shouting insults, "YOU LITTLE BITCH! You're still in the way even when I remove you from the equation! I'll make sure you never see the outside world again you wretch! You make me sick." Finished with his subject, he started walking out of the room, but then turned on his heel to give a warning, "Don't ever think of escaping, and just forget any fantasies you have of returning home. Daydreaming won't do you any good. You'll just have to accept that I am much more powerful than you. And if you do try to escape, you will most certainly fail and when you do, your life will be worse than living in the nightosphere…" The figure emitted a muffled cry into the cloth wrapped around his mouth, and, satisfied; the Prince walked out and locked the steel door.

Fionna rode atop Cake's back as they rode to Marshall Lee's house for clues. "Yo Cake, how do you know he's missing? You know he goes on trips and visits friends all the time! He could just be adventuring…" Cake shook her head as she walked," No Hun, I went to his house because he left his bass guitar at our tree house, when I got there, the backdoor had been broken down, and all the furniture was turned over. There was obviously a struggle. I think someone might have kidnapped him!" Fiona's expression hardened," But Cake, that's impossible. Nothing is more powerful than a vampire! There is nothing in the land of Aaa that could capture him!"

They reached the entrance to Marshall's cave and Cake stretched them both over the water and to his front door. It was unlocked, and they walked in to find everything perfect. Nothing was overturned, the backdoor was in place, and, when they walked into Marshall Lee's bedroom, it was perfectly clean. "But… I don't understand…" Cake mumbled. Fionna looked at her, confused, "Did you say all that just to get me away from Gumball? Do you have a problem with us? Sis, if you did you could have just told me! Don't just lie to me!" cake stepped back, surprised by Fionna's accusal. "No I would never lie to you! I swear Hun! Remember when you were twelve and we promised to never lie to each other? I would never break that promise!" Fionna, a little comforted, picked up a perfectly placed figurine from the top of the TV. "But everything is so clean... a bit too clean. Marshall is clean but he isn't very neat… Everything is perfectly placed! Do you think someone fixed it?" Cake crossed her arms in frustration, "So now do you think I lied to you?" Fionna picked up Cake and gave her a hug, "Sorry, Cake. You know how I can get when someone does something bad." Cake snuggled into Fionna's bunny hat for a moment before jumping down and saying excitedly, "Let's go solve this impossible kidnapping!" Fionna fist pumped into the air "It's MYSTERY TIME"


	5. Chapter 5

Fionna and Cake spent the rest of the day searching for clues in Marshall Lee's house. All they knew at this point was the kidnapper had an OCD tendency. Since they didn't know anyone with OCD, they felt more frustrated than ever. It had begun to get dark and the sisters were getting ready to go home. "Buckets! I can't believe we didn't find ANYTHING. This is total baloney." Fionna stomped her foot in frustration. Cake walked over and patted her back, "Sugar, it's okay we are gonna find something. Criminals always slip up somewhere!" Fionna shrugged off Cake's hand and started walking out the door, her head drooping. Suddenly, she stopped, and kneeled down on the ground in the middle of the doorway. "Cake, I think we found a clue." She waved Cake over, and pointed to a small white smear on the corner of the doorway. "It looks like snow," Fionna whispered. Fi and Cake looked at each other and said in unison," ICE QUEEN!"

A strange figure stood atop the mountain in which Marshall Lee's cave was under, watching the two young heroes adventuring off towards the Ice Kingdom. He jumped down, and quickly started following their footsteps, not letting them out of its sight. "Foolish creatures" The figured mumbled, as he followed them.

Fionna and Cake stopped at the bottom of Ice Queen's mountain briefly before Cake stretched them up into the mouth of the cave. They were met by a flapping of flippers and furious squawking from the many penguins the Ice Queen kept as company. Since they weren't greeted by Ice Queen herself, they assumed she wasn't home. "Well since she's not here, let's search the cave for Marshall." Fionna said. Cake crossed her arms," I don't know Sug, don't you think this all sounds a bit strange? I mean, Ice Queen has trouble capturing a prince who's weaker than her, so what makes you think she can catch Marshall, who's a bazillion times smarter than her?" Fionna sat down and crossed her arms in thought. "Yea I guess that makes sense… But I think we can search the cave for just in case." She stood up and started searching in the large cell the Ice Queen usually kept her victims in, while Cake walked around and looked under chairs, rocks, and even under the Queen's bed. "Nothing here! Cake yelled. "Nothing here either!" Fionna replied. "And just WHAT are you looking for?" Said a third, Icy voice. Cake and Fionna looked up from their search to find the Ice Queen standing at the mouth of the cave she went and set down the penguin, Gunter, she was carrying and walked to the adventurers. "I've been good! Why are you searching my home? I have done nothing to you!" The Ice Queen put on a mock frown and pretended to bawl. The girls glanced at each other and rolled their eyes before jumping on the Queen, pinning her to the ground, and questioning her, "where's Marshall Lee? We know you took him!" Fionna growled. Cake chimed in," Yea! We have evidence!" Ice Queen gave the fuming Sisters a quizzical look before saying," Someone stole the vampire? Oh what a feat! If only I could figure out how… That would be magnificent! Oh I know he isn't a prince but… He is a king…" She stifled a giggle and the girls, figuring she was harmless, let her stand up. The Queen brushed herself of before asking what was going on," What do you mean you have evidence? I was just going to talk to Gumball. He off course rejected me as always, and threw me out of the kingdom." Fionna stepped forward, sword still drawn, "We found snow at Marshall's house about two days after he disappeared. The Queen laughed, but it was more like a cackle she replied," Do you really think snow wouldn't melt after two days? I couldn't have possibly done it!" Cake and Fionna looked at each other, and then apologized to the Queen for invading her space, before they left the Ice Kingdom, heads held low. "I can't believe we did that again! I know last time Ice Queen really did have a Prince but still. How could we have screwed up twice?" Fionna mumbled, staring at her feet as they walked. "Cake looked at Fio and patted her on the back, "It's okay, we can go back to Marshall's and look at the smear again. Let go partner!" Cake tossed Fionna on her back and ran through the green hills, approaching Marshall Lee's house once again. They didn't head inside, knowing exactly where the clue was. Fionna bent down carefully, and scooped up the smear with her finger. First she smelled it, and, assuming it was safe, she gave it an experimental lick. She froze instantly in shock. Her heart stopped and her face cringed. "I can't. No. He couldn't…" She mumbled, before turning to Cake. "What is it Hun? Are you okay? Please tell me you're okay!" Cake said, shaking Fionna's shoulders. "Cake," She looked at Cake, eyes glazed over,

"The smear… It's… Frosting…"


	6. Chapter 6

Fionna's heart caved. She couldn't handle it anymore. First, Marshall went missing, and the worst possible person stole him. Fionna felt betrayed. She sat down, muffling her small cries with her hands, as she sobbed. Cake had only seen her sister cry once, and that was when she found out she was the last human from Stan Strong. At first, Cake was startled at the sudden outburst of tears, but then she scooted next to Fionna and wrapped her arms around her. Cake shushed Fionna quietly as she stroked Fio's bunny ears. She mumbled things like, "You're gonna be fine, it's going to be okay sugar," Every once and a while. Fionna turned and buried her face into Cake's soft fur. They sat for what seemed like an eternity in that doorway. The sun had begun to set in the distance and the cave became cold. Finally, Fionna looked up at Cake. Her face was a mess. Her eyes were red and her hair was stained with tears. She kept sniffling every now and then. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. She looked down, putting together her words carefully. Then she looked back up finally speaking, "Cake. I'm not going to ask you stupid questions. I know why he did it. All I want you to know is I'm going to be fine, no matter what happens." She wiped her nose on her sleeve and stood up. Cake was taken aback by how strong Fionna was with this. But then again, Fionna had probably been through something as bad if not worse, as this. Cake stood up, and the pair walked out of the cave into the moonlit meadow surrounding Marshall's Cave. There was no running, and there was no rush. The girls knew when they got to the candy kingdom that he would be there.

"Well now they're onto something," the strange figure chuckled darkly, but this time, instead of following the unknowing girls, he ran to the side of their path.

At last, they made it to the kingdom. It had taken them nearly all night and the sun was barely peeking over the horizon as they knocked on the large candy doors of the candy kingdom. Cinnamon Bun answered the door, smiling crookedly at the two adventuresses, who weren't in the mood for his antics. Fionna gently pushed him aside and was followed by Cake. The girls marched towards the dungeons, only knowing where it was due to Lemongrab and his insane rant of jailing people. When they reached it, two banana guards stood at the doorway, and upon seeing the girls smiled kindly, "Hello Heroes, we have been told to not let anyone down to the dungeon. Please step-" Fionna interrupted him hurriedly, "Please we are in a hurry." The other guard shook his head firmly. Sighing, Fionna balled her hand up in a fist. "Sorry about this guys. No hard feelings." She punched the guard right in the face and was through with him in one hit. Cake was busy taking down the other guard when he yelled for help and seconds later, a dozen guards came running down the hall, pikes in hand. "Don't kill them!" Fionna shouted at Cake. Cake nodded and the girls stood next to each other, ready for a fight.

In the dungeon, Gumball was busy sharpening a silver-tipped knife, when he heard a ruckus upstairs. He smiled darkly, "I knew little Fionna would come back to me. Pity it should be like this." Gumball stuffed the knife into his pants, hiding it, and opened Marshall's cell door. He wrapped another piece of cloth around Marshall, waking him up. Marshall was in the darkness, but that wouldn't be for long. The sun had already begun to make the surrounding countryside of the candy kingdom an orangish-pink hue and it wouldn't be long until the shining rays of the sun reached the dungeon through the small peepholes. Marshall realized that Fionna was upstairs, fighting her way for him, and started shouting balistically. Gumball turned around, furious, and struck Marshall Lee with the end of the knife, leaving a purplish black bruise on his temple. Gumball grabbed Marshall's shirt and yanked him forward, "Don't you dare make a sound you wretch, or your precious Fionna will be gone forever" Gumball spoke as he brandished the knife. Gumball walked out of the cell then walked to another empty cell closer to the door, and locked that one too. He then sat in a corner, and waited for Fionna to come in. The arrival of the sisters was announced by a sudden silence of fighting, then the sound of the door being kick repeatedly until a large crash signaled that the door had been broken down. They ran in, looking around for which cell Marshall was in. Gumball moaned pitifully, attracting Fionna's attention. "Marshall… Is that you?" She whispered, going to the bars of the cell. Gumball started crawling slowly out of the shadows, and instantly, Fionna grabbed his hand. "Who did this to you?" Fionna questioned. Cake's eyebrow went up at the whole scenario. I guess Fionna did still love him after all. Gumball coughed, and stood on his knees at the bars, holding Fionna's hands. "He… He did this to me. I went to talk to him. But he forced me into here. Please. Did you bring food? He has starved me. I need-" Gumball was interrupted by Fionna punching him sharply in the face, and then kicking the door in. Gumball scrambled backwards, before being picked up roughly by the furious girl. "WHERE IS HE?" She yelled. She saw a small flash of fear in the Prince's eyes, but that was quickly replaced by a condescending look on his face. "Why I have no clue what you're talking about." Fionna held his face close to hers and snarled at him. "Where is Marshall Lee?" She questioned. Cake tugged on Fionna's shirt, "Hun calm down." She said. She sounded scared. Fionna threw Gumball across the room. She heard a moan in the next cell door, and, quickly forgetting her current battle, she ran to the next cell, where Marshall was bound and gagged. She broke down that door, and took the cloth off from around his mouth. "Oh Marshall what has he done to you," She mumbled quietly as she saw the multiple bruises and cuts on his face and neck. Marshall smiled weakly, "I'm going to be- FIONNA LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" He yelled, but too late. Gumball was upon her, and pinned her down in no time. He then grabbed a rope from the nearby wall and tied her up. Walking out, he came back in, holding a passed out Cake. He took her over to the wall and put a leash around her neck, which was chained to the wall. He walked slowly over to where Fionna was laying and crouched down. Gumball roughly ripped off Fionna's cute bunny hat, tearing it in several places. "No!" She yelled briefly before getting kicked in the stomach. Fionna's golden hair lay around her, and the rising sun bounced off them, causing her hair to glow. Gumball smiled at how beautiful she looked. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "We could have been together forever my dear. We could have been married, and had a life together. But you just couldn't forget this lump of death could you?" Fionna glared at him, "I don't love him Gumball. We are just friends." Gumball sat back and laughed, "He doesn't feel the same way, do you Marshall?" Fionna strained her eyes to look at Marshall, and saw tears streaming down his face. She felt a pang in her heart. Why did she say that? She was an idiot. "Wait, no Marshall-" She started, but was then silenced by Gumball grabbing her chin and turning it upwards sharply. "You could have had the chance of a lifetime, but by not choosing your friends wisely, that window of opportunity has closed." Gumball then stood up, walked out, and locked the cell door behind him. "Get back her you coward!" She yelled at him, fearlessly, he chuckled and briskly walked out of the dungeon, tightly shutting the door behind him. Fionna looked up at Marshall, "Marshall? I'm sorr-""Shut up." "But Marshall-""I said SHUT UP!" Marshall turned his head to show fangs. Fionna was silenced, and laid her head back down on the stone ground. Marshall turned his head back forward, and closed his eyes. "What have I done?" Fionna whispered to herself as she closed her eyes, and fell asleep from exhaustion, despite the bright, happy sun of Aaa shining in through the barred dungeon windows.


	7. Chapter 7

Fionna stood in a dark cave. She couldn't see a thing, and started reaching in front of her, look for something or someone to hold on to. "Hello?" She yelled. "Is anybody here? "Her foot caught on something and she fell face first onto the ground. She had landed in something soft and squishy. "Gross." She mumbled as she tried to shake of the gooey substance. She tried to stand up, but found her feet were stuck to the ground. She tried untying her shoes, but no matter what, her shoes seemed to refuse to be removed. She reached into her pack for a sword, but found nothing on her back. She noticed her hat was missing also. She cursed under her breath, before trying to pull her feet free. A low wind rustled through her hair, and when she looked up, She was outside of Marshall's cave. The moon was bright and the Whywolves were howling in the distance. Glancing down at her feet, she noticed the sticky thing was gone, and she could move around freely. Turning, she spotted the cave she had just come from. A small light was now inside the cave, and Fionna slowly walked towards it. As she got closer to the light and further into the cave, cobwebs started popping up seemingly everywhere, and the light would get further and further away. Groaning in frustration, she started running towards the light yelling, "Wait! Come back! Please!" Fionna was coated in cobwebs, and thick dust particles caused her to sniffle and cough as she ran. She ran and ran, until the light got so far off, it was just a tiny pinprick in the distance. She looked behind her only to find, as she expected, more darkness. She decided to not move, and plopped down right where she was. As soon as she sat, the gooey substance formed around her, this time preventing her from standing. The light slowly bobbed towards Fionna now, and Fionna starting struggling against the goo. As the light got closer, Fionna noticed the goo to be a sort of pinkish hue, and the figure carrying the lamp was grinning widely, showing his straight, white, teeth. "Marshall?" Fionna questioned. She stopped struggling and leaned eagerly forward to Marshall. "Come on this isn't funny. Stop. Don't come any closer! Just stop it please! Help! Someone!" Marshall kept advancing upon Fionna, before stopping about a foot away from where she sat. Fionna started crying, tears running down her face, "Come on please stop it. Please don't hurt me" Marshall chuckled, before pulling down his hood to reveal long dark hair, and a tight red plaid shirt. Fionna froze in shock, as she watched the girl/Marshall Lee bend down and bite her neck. She felt herself being drained and her energy rapidly falling. She managed a final, "no!" Before the hungry vampire sucked her dry, and licked its lips. "You taste better than Finn" It mumbled, before throwing her used carcass on the ground, and walking away, light still in hand. The last thing Fionna heard was an evil cackle, before everything went dark.


	8. The Plan

"NOOOO!"

Fionna's eyes shot open as she awoke, lying on the stone cold floor. She groaned as she felt a soreness developing in her stomach. Almost immediately, Cake ran over to her, and frantically asked what was wrong, before realizing Fionna was just dreaming. Fionna glanced up at Cake briefly, and opened her mouth to say something, but found her mouth to be dry of all moisture. Her lips felt like leather and her throat stung. Cake, noticing this, ran to the other side of the cell, and came back, presenting a small wooden bowl. "Drink this, your dehydrated." She said as she helped Fionna sit up, and held the bowl up to her lips. "Slowly drink it or you'll feel sick." Cake mothered. Fionna complied even though her instincts were screaming at her to gulp the whole thing down at once. When she had finished drinking the water, she stretched out her lips and mouth. Everything was still sore, but she managed to talk little by little. "Cake?" She asked tiredly, "How long have I been out?" Cake stopped, before answering, "Three days." Fionna panicked and tried to stand up, only to remember her arms squished sharply into her sides by thick rope. The sudden movement triggered a reaction in her fatigued stomach, and caused Fionna to recoil in pain. Hunger clawed up her belly as Fionna cringed. She had never known extreme hunger, and this was too much. Her scratched throat let out a moan as she fell on the floor and curled up again. Cake immediately ran to her side, and wrapped around her. "I know, I know" she comforted, knowing there was nothing she could do. Gumball had not given them food, simply water, and hadn't even given Marshall anything. When the pains subsided a bit, Fionna panted, and looked up at Cake, tears in her eyes, "I can't believe it. I still can't. He wouldn't hurt me! He would never hurt me. And… Marshall. Oh god Marshall. I hurt him too. I hurt him so much Cake!" Fionna sobbed weakly into Cake's fur. Marshall was still tied into the chair, eyes closed. Cake didn't even know if he was still alive. He hadn't moved for 72 hours, but Cake didn't mention it to Fionna, as she was currently in an emotionally unstable state. As if on cue, a large clang was heard, and heavy footsteps thudded down the stone aisle. A banana guard walked in, with a tray of two metal bowls, two metal cups, and a small red rose. He set the tray down in front of them, and explained briefly, "The prince ordered for us to nourish you when the young lady woke up." He backed out slowly and locked the cell door behind him. Cake got up to get the tray, and Fionna noticed the cat's deeply caved stomach and bags under her eyes. She must have been staying awake for most of this time! Fionna dried her eyes. "I'm pathetic." She mumbled. Cake didn't hear her, and set the tray down in front of Fionna. The cat picked up one metal bowl and held it up to Fionna's lips. Fionna turned her head away from the bowl. "No. Cake you eat first. I've been sleeping, and you need a lot more nourishment than me." Cake gave her a stern look before holding the bowl up again, "No, I didn't get hurt at all, you need this more than me." Fionna replied," I'm not eating until you do! I don't care who got hurt you need food." Cake hesitated, before drinking the warm soup and setting the bowl down. "Now will you eat?" Cake said as she held the bowl up. Fionna sipped the soup, which seemed to be a mixture of onions, potatoes, and water. It was lukewarm and didn't taste very good, but Fionna felt new energy rush through her, and her brain become less foggy. "Cake, why haven't you tried to bust us out?" Fionna questioned. "Because he put this collar on me, it suppresses my powers," Cake replied whilst flashing the glowing purple collar. Fionna's eyes grew bright, "Cake you can still chew right?" Cake nodded, "well duh." Fionna grinned, "Well then I have a plan, this is what we do"


	9. The Escape

Fionna and Cake sat in silence, waiting for the right conditions for their plan. Every once and a while Cake's ears would prick up, signifying that she heard something, but soon would call a false alarm and the girls would relax once more. "This is taking forever!" Fionna said, frustrated at how long it was taking. Cake's ears pricked up once more, exciting Fionna before Cake waved of as a false alarm. Fionna groaned.

Cake spoke up about a flaw in their plan, "what about Marshall? We came here for him, so are we just going to leave him or what?" Fionna sighed before replying, "He might not want to come with us. I'm pretty sure he hates me now. But even if he did want to come with us, we won't be able to break his chains and also we can't wake him up can we?" Marshall stirred briefly, making Fionna jump. She exhaled a sigh of relief, realizing Marshall wasn't dead yet. "Go check on him please! He hasn't been awake at all and we need to give him this rose." Cake stood up and started walking to Marshall, but was restricted by the chain attached to the wall. She turned around and sat next to Fionna again. "Well I can't wake him up if I can't reach him. Fionna called to him, "Marshall! Come on please wake up! We have a rose for you!" Marshall didn't move, and Fionna huffed loudly in frustration. "Oh stop being so moody…" Marshall said weakly before turning his head and giving the sisters a small smile. "Now about that rose…" Fionna wanted to jump up and hug Marshall right then and there, but then grew angry, "How long have you been awake?!" She demanded. Marshall Lee chuckled before replying, "Vampires don't sleep! I thought I told you that. It just takes… energy to move and talk." He groaned in response to the exertion and let his head fall forward again. Fionna went silent, and Cake grabbed the bright red rose, and tossed it at Marshall's head. With lighting quick reflexes, he caught it in his mouth, and drank the color until the rose turned into a grayish white. He then let the rose fall to the ground, and grinned widely. "Well Bubba isn't good on quantity but great on quality!" Fionna replied, "He just gave us crappy onion soup!" Marshall laughed before answering, "Sounds like a personal problem!" Fionna, again, huffed and turned away from the joking vampire. Cake grew serious and told Marshall what was going to happen briefly.

A large clang was heard at the doorway and heavy footsteps started finding their way to the last cell. Marshall hung his head low, and Fionna lay on her side, with Cake curled up next to her. A banana guard walked in and set down another tray of potato and onion soup, and this time a small red strawberry. He turned to leave, when Cake moaned pitifully. The banana guard stopped, and turned to face Cake, who looked like she was nursing a wound on her arm. The guard took a step forward to Cake, and bent down to examine the wound. Cake waited until he was engrossed in her false wound before she unsheathed her claws, and started viciously batting at him. The guard was knocked back and blinded momentarily. He panicked and threw his pike blindly, which managed to find its way to Fionna's arm, who had jumped out of her ropes, due to Cake chewing through some ropes earlier. Fionna cried out in pain as the tip of the pike connected to her bone. But still ran forward, and knocked out the large guard. Clutching her arm as blood seeped out of the wound and stained her shirt, Fionna picked up the guard's key ring at his waist, and turned to unlock Cake's collar. Cake stretched her arms and then grew large, enjoying her old powers once more. Fionna walked to Marshall and unlocked his many bindings. He stood up slowly, massaging his arms and legs. "Geez I felt like I've been in there for eternity. Let's split before they catch us." Fionna stopped and ripped of a part of her skirt to wrap it around her injured arm. "Okay. Let's go. Come on Cake!" Cake hurriedly ran to Fionna's side and asked, "So what's the best way out of this place? " Marshall answered sarcastically, "Sorry to break it to you, but we'll just have to go out the front." Fionna rolled her eyes at Marshall before running up the stairs and out into the castle hallways. The group started tiptoeing through the bright pink halls, avoiding any guards or candy people. They successfully made it to the front gate, and opened it. Marshall whispered, "I don't like this. It's way too easy. Almost like he expected us to escape…" The trio made their way into the candy city.

The streets were empty, and not a single sound was heard. The windows were shut, and the stores were all closed. The moon was climbing higher in the sky, and little stars dotted the sky. They all turned a corner to find themselves at the entrance to the candy kingdom… Only to be blocked by Gumball and an arsenal of Banana Guards, candy people, and guns of all sorts. "I thought guns were banned" whispered Cake, her voice trembling with fear. Fionna patted her back softly before calling to Gumball, "What do you want? Just let us go!" Gumball grinned, but briefly before replying, "The three of you are outlaws! You have stolen from me! And turned evil against this world, you are no longer heroes! And a threat to our society! Your sentence is death!" Fionna growled at him, and drew picked up an abandoned pike on the ground, "I hope you know of your prince's trickery citizens of the candy kingdom! Who would you listen to? Your king? Or the girl who has saved you, taken care of you, gone on quests for you, and protected you in your time of need for so long?" The citizens of the candy kingdom, and even the guards started mumbling amongst themselves, and some lowered their weapons. The prince just laughed darkly, before shouting not only to the trio, but to his people as well, "Bring the injured and show the world what this evil girl has done! She will bring this upon all of you! Fionna is simply stalling for her and her pals, yet their deaths will be inevitable." A part was made in the crowd as the guards Fionna and Cake had beaten up limped to the front, they were in horrible condition, but still alive. The crowd gasped, and many people hoisted up their weapons once more. Marshall whispered to Fio, "It's no use, he still has power over them, and we have to get around them somehow." Cake tugged on Fionna's sleeve, "I love you Fionna. You're my sis. Don't ever forget that. Now go with Marshall, you guys have to escape." Cake hugged her briefly before running out towards the waiting army. "CAKE NO!" Fionna started running towards Cake, but was forced to step back, because the candy people had started firing. A bullet found its way into Fionna's leg, and she collapsed reaching for Cake. "NO CAKE COME BACK PLEASE!" Marshall picked Fionna up from the ground and took off, flying above the offenders. She saw Cake collapse halfway to the people, and guards surrounding her. "NO! MARSHALL TAKE ME BACK! CAKE! MARHSALL DAMMIT PUT ME DOWN WE HAVE TO GO GET HER!" Fionna started screaming hysterically in Marshall Lee's ear, but to no avail, he landed in a forest not far from the kingdom. Fionna was sobbing, with tears flowing down her face. As soon as they landed, she starting pushing away from him, and hitting his chest repeatedly, "WHY DIDN'T YOU GO BACK? WHY COULDN'T YOU PICK HER UP TO?" Marshall spoke calmly but urgently, "I couldn't because I don't have enough energy! I can't even fly anymore! If we go back there we're both boned!" As soon as he spoke, flashlights appeared behind him, and rapid footsteps started crunching their way through the forest. Marshall kept a firm grip on Fionna and started dashing forward through the dense undergrowth. Fionna resorted to crying into Marshall's shirt, as he ran forward. The voices and lights faded behind them, and the moon took its highest peak of the night. Marshall slowed to a fast walk, and then a slow walk. Fionna had stopped sobbing by now, and looked up at Marshall. Come to think of it, he was really handsome. The moon reflected off his pale skin and black hair, and his golden eyes glowed in the darkness. Fionna blushed, and looked back down hurriedly. Marshall spoke after about five minutes, "I have a shelter here somewhere, and we'll have to stay for the night." The two stayed silent for the rest of the walk. They came upon a large tree, with An M carved into the front of it. A small tree house was built between the trunks of two large oaks. Marshall put Fionna on his back as he climbed up the small rope ladder and opened the trap door. The inside of the house was a one room place with a bed, a couch, and a small icebox and cabinet. Marshall set Fionna down on the plump bed before going and getting a first aid kit from the cabinet. He then came back and pulled out a bundle of bandages. He pulled Fionna's shirt down at the shoulder to expose the cut on her arm, which caused her to pull away and glare at Marshall, "You already got us into this shit because of stuff like that." Marshall pulled her shoulder back into place, "Your hurt, geez I'm not raping you chill out" Fionna still glared at him as he cleaned and dressed the wound. He then moved lower to where the bullet had grazed her thigh and as he lifted her skirt to get a better look, Fionna sat up and crossed her arms, "Nope I can live with this wound or deal with it myself but you're not doing that." Marshall handed her the kit, "Well then here you fix yourself up! I'm trying to help for globs sake. I'm going to get you some new clothes. Be back in an hour or so." He then proceeded to go out the trapdoor before Fionna could call him back. She sat back and started cleaning her wound. This one was worse than it looked, and she found herself wincing every time she grazed against the exposed muscle. After a painstaking amount of time, she finally managed to bandage herself up, and fall onto her back. The bed was so warm. And Marshall had lit a small candle. The flame danced softly, and the breeze was gently swaying the leaves outside. Fionna found herself drifting off slowly.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Fionna woke up to the sizzle of bacon in the pan, and a slight smell of maple syrup. She sat up slowly, and saw Marshall sitting in front of a little camping stove cooking bacon. Marshall saw her sit up and smiled gently, "Well look who's finally awake? I've got some piggies cookin! Do you want some?" Fionna nodded briefly before looking around, confused. "Umm Marshall," She asked, "Where's Cake?" Marshall froze, and looked up solemnly. "Do you remember any of last night?" Fionna nodded "Yeah! We were escaping and then we escaped… and then… oh my god. Cake…" Fionna looked down and went silent. Marshall walked and sat down next to her, "You know she might not be… You know… dead." Fionna leaned into Marshall, "Yes I know. But she might –no. I can't accept that… I won't accept it. She's alive and I know it." The two sat there, with Marshall's arms wrapped around Fionna. Fionna looked down at her clothes. She was wearing one of Marshall's shirts and a pair of his pants! "Dammit I told you to leave my clothes alone Marshall!" He let go of her sheepishly and pointed to her clothes in the corner, "I couldn't let you sleep in bloody ripped clothes! I just couldn't help myself!" Fionna stood up, but a little wobbly considering her bandaged leg. "I can't believe you couldn't wait until morning!" She hobbled over to the pan of bacon and started chewing noisily on a few pieces, with her back faced to Marshall. "These pants are too long," she complained, "I think we need to go and get a pair of my clothes." Marshall sat down next to her and started sucking the red shades from the bacon, "You have more pairs of that outfit? Wow. Dedicated to your appearance aren't you?" Fionna punched him roughly in the shoulder, "Hey cut it out. But seriously. I think I have another pack laying around, but that hat… I've only got one…" Marshall jumped up suddenly, "Hey won't they be at your tree house if they're looking for us? And my house too… Dammit." Fionna stopped chewing, "It doesn't matter anyway, and I can't travel very far on this leg." Marshall smiled, "Well you know I could always carry you, I'm not as exhausted as I was last night." Fionna thought for a moment, before nodding, "We could at least see if they have gotten to the house yet, and if not it would do some use to get some supplies, it looks like we are going to be on the run for a while." Marshall shrugged, "as long as they don't find us…" Fionna glared at him, "That's horrible. So are we going to get going or what?" she stood up and finished off the bacon. Marshall shrugged and put her on his back as he climbed down the ladder and into the woods. It was early morning and dew glinted off of the rising sun. The ground was damp and fallen leaves crunched gently under Marshall Lee's feet. Fionna sighed and rested her chin on Marshall Lee's shoulder, and her long hair fell forward. She brushed it out of the way gently. "So uhh Marshall. Umm. Well what I said when we were in the cell… I'm sorry-"Marshall silenced her briefly, "No I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not telling you how I felt sooner and maybe we wouldn't have gotten into this mess. I'm sorry that I was such an idiot and decided to keep how I felt to myself. I'm sorry for making you think I was mad at you. And I'm sorry for putting you through all this trouble. This isn't your fault. It's mine." Marshall stopped and looked up at Fionna. Fionna looked down, and saw pain in his eyes. She leaned down and kissed Marshall on the cheek. Marshall's eyes went wide and he looked forward once more, his cheeks turning red. Fionna blushed and laid her head on his shoulder again. Marshall starting walking again, looking down at his feet. Fionna started dozing off as they started nearing the forest edge. Fionna was finally lulled to sleep by the singing of the birds in the dense forest behind them. Marshall, noticing Fionna was asleep, set her gently next to a tree, and stopped to pick some bright red flowers. He then sat next to her and sucked rich red from the forest flowers. As he sat drinking the flowers, he heard a noise, almost like footsteps. But these were different, they sounded like wood hitting stone. He stood up cautiously, before stepping in front of Fionna and facing the direction of the steps. It sounded like two people, steadily making their way towards him. Marshall growled, and the footsteps stopped briefly, before starting again, faster. Marshall picked up Fionna in his arms, and turned to run, before he heard a familiar noise. He turned and faced the person, to find Lord Monichromicorn standing before him. Monochrome had tears in his eyes and tapped on the ground," It's okay. I know what happened. I'm here to help. You can get on and I'll take you somewhere safe." Marshall hesitated before climbing on Monochrome's back. The unicorn took off and flew above the clouds, so as to be unseen by onlookers below. Marshall held on to Fionna and made sure she didn't fall off. He couldn't see where they were headed, but Lord seemed to know where he was going. The unicorn signaled that they were going to go below the cloud line, and he sailed lower and lower through the sky. The tri finally touched down in front of a wooden door, and upon closer inspection, the door was smack in the center of a large house, but you wouldn't know it at first glance, because the wooden house was built into the side of a green mountain, and vines, grass, and other vegetation was covering the entire house. Marshall picked up Fionna, and Lord Monichromicorn gestured them inside. When Marshall opened the door, he was greeted by shouts of relief, and dozens of bodies turned towards him. When his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, he realized it was a meeting. A man he didn't know ran up to him, and took a look at Fionna's wounds. "Come on we need a doctor! Someone's been hurt!" As soon as he said it, five people ran forward, bringing a stretcher, and they gestured for Marshall to lay Fionna on it. Marshall growled at them and held tighter still to Fionna. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to Lumpy Space Prince. "Let them go, they're like here to help, don't be ungrateful." Marshall hesitantly set Fionna on the stretcher and she was carried into one of the back rooms with a large red cross on the door. He noticed the many eyes watching him, and a woman pushed her way to the front of the crowd and addressed Marshall Lee, "Vampire king. We are aware of yours and Miss Fionna's predicament. We are called the resistance. We know of the Pink Prince's trickery, and have been fighting it for years. We are here to help."


	11. The Resistance

Marshall stood there, shocked and dumbfounded. Many eager eyes were locked on his being, and various whispers were being spread around the room. Marshall opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to say something, but failing to articulate any words. The silences lasted for what seemed like hours, but were in reality only a few seconds. Marshall started to panic, and the first thing he managed to blurt out was, "I need to see Fionna!" A rock man grabbed Marshall's sleeve and dragged him over into the door with the Red Cross on it. As they entered the makeshift clinic, the main room sprung back to life and everyone went back to working, talking, and planning.

Marshall Lee found himself in a small waiting room, with log benches lining the tiny space, and a cloth curtain hung over a doorway opposite to the door. The rock man closed the door behind the two, and turned to Marshall Lee, "Sorry about the sudden outburst. We've been searching for you two ever since Marshall we got wind that you were captured. I'm Riley, I organized this whole thing. Gumball has been wreaking havoc on all of those people's homes and villages. He released many creatures such as giants, why wolves, and other horrors, just to experiment with the fear of others. He used it all as a giant lab experiment, and he sent Fionna to be the cleanup crew, without her knowing. It's a sick scheme, and for 14 years he got away with it. But we won't let him get any farther. I ask on the behalf of all of us, for you to join the resistance. I'm not asking you to answer immediately, just… Think about it…" At that, the Riley left the room and shut the door.

Marshall ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He sat down on one of the benches and waited. After about an hour, Doctor Prince walked out from behind the curtain, and nearly jumped at the sight of Marshall. "Oh wow I didn't see you there! She is awake and you can go in and see her. Just don't tire her out." Marshall stood up and grinned, "What, do you think I'm going to take her dancing?" Doctor Prince smile briefly before stepping out of the room, clipboard in hand. Marshall Lee walked behind the curtain, where Fionna lay in a small feather bed. As soon as he walked in, she looked up and smiled, "Hey! Why did they swoop me away so fast? I'm fine! Do you think they'll let me out of this bed? I want to be able to walk around. For serious. And who are they? Where are we?" Marshall laughed and sat on the end of the bed, "They're just trying to do what's best! And… They are called the resistance… It turns out Gumball has been like this for a very long time. He started doing it about a few years after you were old enough to start adventuring. I don't quite know where we are, but I know it's safe." Fionna frowned, "It's hard to believe… PG…" She groaned and laid back down in frustration. Marshall sighed before leaning down and kissing Fionna on the head, catching her by surprise, and causing her face to flush pink. "It's gonna be alright. We'll get through this." He said.


	12. Chapter 12

For the next few weeks, the two stayed with The Resistance. Fionna was forced to stay in bed, no matter how restless she became, and Marshall would often stay by her side, keeping the bedridden girl company. Every once and a while, he would leave the small makeshift clinic and wander around the mountains engulfing the small building containing The Resistance. He would float gently around the green mountains, with the occasional red or blue flower sticking up in the carpet of grass and moss. At the top, low clouds would create a soft blanket of fog, muffling the senses. He would sit upon this mountain to be alone, and to think.

After two weeks, Fionna was up and about. She would talk to the people in the building often, giving them ideas for plans, or finding out what Gumball did to them. Some people had gruesome stories, and some were there for their families. But there was one man, often shrouded in darkness and mystery. He would sit in a chair in the corner of the building, silent and solemn. He would wear a black cloak, hood always up, but a white beard showing beneath the lowered hood. Every once and a while, Marshall would catch him eyeing Fionna from beneath his cloak, and when he noticed Marshall watching, he would quickly hide his face once more.

"Marshall Lee! Hey come check this out!" Fionna called to the vampire, who slowly floated to where she was standing. Fionna was bending over a wooden table, with a blueprint sketched on dull yellow paper stretched across it. The words on the paper were written in a foreign language, like ancient runes. A small purple gumdrop stood on a stool, her eyes peeking barely over the table.  
"This is gummy. She wrote this plan out after hearing about what happened to Cake. It's a plan to rescue someone trapped in the candy castle. She writes in some pretty freaky language, huh? But I bet she can translate it." Fionna said, and then quickly grinned.  
Marshall grinned back widely the points of his fangs showing, "Sounds great! We can go on a stealth mission, just you and me!" Gummy climbed up on the table with much effort, and gave Fionna a pencil before going to the first word, pointing to it, and saying, "The!" In a quiet high-pitched voice. Fionna leaned over and wrote the word THE under the runic letters. Marshall watched as the small candy walked from words to word, squeaking out the right translation, and Fionna erasing each runic word and replacing it with proper Oooish. The work was slow, but the pair was grateful to the gumdrop for helping their cause. Gummy jumped to the last word, and squeaked the last phrase as Fionna wrote it down. At last the entire plan was translated. And Fionna gasped, "Gummy. You mean there is a secret entrance in and out of this place? Does PG even know about it?" Gummy shook her tiny head, and grinned. Marshall Lee smiled showing his bright, pointy teeth. "Looks like we've got a plan!" He said.

They decided to leave in two weeks' time, giving Fionna enough time to be completely healed, and for the two to gain a little more information about the prince. Fionna would often go out and practice her sword fighting. Her skills had weakened due to her predicament, but the girl was determined to bring herself back to her previous glory. "I must do this for Cake." She would mumble to herself, "She's alive and I've got to get her back." Marshall would watch her from the roof of the building, or rather the mountain. He could see miles around the building, and the distant glob of white that represented the ice kingdom. Only miles behind was the Candy Kingdom. As he looked into the horizon, a long black shape appeared. It grew closer, and was coming at a breakneck speed. Hurriedly, Marshall jumped down and ran towards Fionna. "Fio! We've got company!" He yelled. She immediately faced her sword towards the skies, where Marshall was pointing. The shape grew longer and more distinct. It ad grey hair and… "Lord Monochromicorn!" Fionna yelled, running forward. Lord Monochromicorn landed, or rather crashed, into the soft earth below. The Monochromicorn was panting and out of breath, he hurriedly tapped out something on the ground. Neither Fionna nor Marshall understood the Lord. "Hey Marshall, go and see if anyone understands Monochromicorn around here." Fionna said. Marshall dashed inside. Lord was panicked, and his eyes were whirling around, crazily. Fionna gently pet his mane, "It's okay. Come on we are getting help."

As she sat, a flash of color caught her eye. On the horizon, a colorful rainbow mass was converging. She looked at it in awe, as it swelled, and writhed, becoming larger with every passing second. Lord slammed his hooves on the ground wildly, causing Fionna to fall back. She threw up her arms in defense as Lord Monochromicorn wiggled around, and she spotted a spot of color on his back. It seemed to be a rainbow liquid seeping out of the Monochromicorn slowly. She slowly stepped toward The Lord, and was able to get closer as he tired himself out. He finally fell on the ground panting, and Fionna stepped to his back. A gash as thick as her forearm, with colorful blood pouring out was there. She touched it gently, eliciting a quiet groan from Lord.  
Marshall Lee ran out quickly with the mysterious man in the black cloak. Marshall looked disgruntled, and kept giving the man dirty looks. As the two approached, Marshall grumbled, "Yo Fio. He's the only guy in the whole goddamned place that can speak Monochromicorn." He then crossed his arms and watched the man intently as he approached the Lord. Seeing the cloaked man come, The Lord immediately started tapping at the ground hurriedly, determined to give his message. The two exchanged a few taps on the ground before, at last, the man nodded at the Lord, and turned towards Fionna and Marshall. He spoke in a dusty tone, like the creaking of an old unoiled door, "There's a candy army, led by the pink prince. This Monochromicorn says they are purging all of Aaa searching for us. We don't have much time. Come on"  
The man turned on his heel, marching into the building. Marshall and Fionna followed behind, trying their best to carry Lord Monochromicorn inside. As soon as they entered the door, complete chaos had broken out. People were dashing to and fro, grasping their small amount of items, some grabbing swords, and children clinging to mothers. In the center of the chaos, Fionna saw Riley climb up on a table and balance there momentarily, before bellowing in a deep rumbling voice,  
"SILENCE!"

Everyone froze instantly, and Riley smiled slightly with satisfaction. He spoke once more,

"Now I need all able men and women to the battle stations, now! Citizens unable to fight need to be evacuated, now! We need medical attention to the Monochromicorn, and I swear, we will defeat this Pink Prince!"


	13. Preparations

The crowd dispersed, and Riley jumped down from the table he was on. He had a hard time pushing his way through the mild crowds going to their appropriate places, but he managed to direct himself toward Marshall Lee and Fionna, and when Riley finally reached them, he cleared his throat, and spoke over the noise of the crowds of people,

"Fionna, you're still injured, even if mildly. You are not fit enough to fight, could you lead the civilians to safe grounds?"

Fionna's face fell slightly, her head hung low, and she crossed her arms.

"I-I can fight…" she mumbled quietly.

Riley placed his hand on Fionna's shoulder, and replied,

"No. I will not allow you to put yourself in a position that might cause you greater harm, especially if you're already injured."

Fionna looked up, now mildly irritated,

"But I could do something else! Like… Be a medic? I don't know, be a scout or a spy or something? I don't want to run away from this fight, you can find someone else to lead these refugees, but at this point, I think that the best way to help them is to stop Gumball's army!"

Riley pulled his hand back, a mix of worry and frustration played across his face. He opened his mouth and looked like he was about to say something, but then thought better of it, shook his head, and walked away. Fionna stood stubbornly, watching him leave, and then turned on her heel and walked out the back door, where most of the civilians had gathered.

Marshall sat watching this scene play out, floating slightly off the ground with his legs crossed. His eyes followed Fionna as her golden hair disappeared behind the back door. He leaned back, now floating high above the bustling people on the floor, and sighed quietly. He knew Fionna would find a way to be involved in the battle. She wasn't one to run away from a fight, even when she had been specifically told to. Fionna was persistent, even more so now that PG had taken Cake. She would rather die in battle than live as a coward. Marshall floated down to the ground and walked to the back door, opening it, and being greeted by the crying of children and the murmuring of unsure innocents. He quickly located Fionna, speaking with a candy cane man. He approached the two, and tapped Fionna on her shoulder before whispering in her ear,

"Hey. I need to talk to you. I have an idea about how you can get in to the action."

Fionna stopped and looked at him before nodding, and telling the candy cane man that she will continue their conversation later. Marshall led Fionna away, and up a small path spiraling around the mountain, up into the clouds. As they climbed higher, the frantic bustling down below was silenced and replaced with the gentle swishing of the wind, and a dewy wetness clung to their shoes as they walked along the path. When the two reached the top, there was a single oak tree, standing on the small flat tip of the mountain. They were above the low clouds, and the only thing to be seen was the sun, now preparing to disappear over the horizon for the night. Marshall Lee leaned against the tree, and motioned for Fionna to join him. Fionna stood by him and finally broke the silence,

"So, what's this all about? I've got refugees to lead…"

She rolled her eyes sarcastically and huffed. Marshall grinned as he picked a single red flower peeking out of the short grass, placed it to his lips, and sucked out the red hue, replacing it with a limp greyish white bud. He then placed the flower in Fionna's gently cascading golden hair.

"I know how we can get into the action. Well, sort of. It might not be as likely for you to get hurt."

Fionna glared at him,

"I can take care of myself, thank you. I'm not some fragile little porcelain doll you put away on a shelf!"

Marshall chuckled and reached out, holding her face in his hand gently. Fionna, standing as still as a statue, looked into Marshall's eyes.

"I know. But, you certainly are as beautiful as one. I wouldn't want my little doll to be lost now would I?" Marshall replied with a soothing tone. He leaned forward gently, breathing heavily. Fionna could feel her heart beating against her ribcage; it felt like it was going to pop right out of her chest. She held her breath and closed her eyes.

She waited, but nothing happened. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked up to see Marshall Lee with a sudden pained look on his face. He let go of her quickly, and stepped back. He looked away from her, hiding his face. He looked slightly deflated and paler then his usual grey tone. Worried, Fionna stepped forward towards him, which caused Marshall to back up even farther, almost to the edge of the cliff. They stood in silence for what seemed like hours, as the sun managed to creep its way behind the horizon and out of view, and the moon showed its bright face to the world.

Out of nowhere, Marshall straightened up, and turned to face Fionna, who was completely bewildered. Marshall forced a smile, and said in a slightly unsteady tone,

"I wanted you to come up here so that I could tell you…"

He stopped, almost looking uncertain of himself, and then continued,

"To tell you that we need to go find Cake while the army is fighting here, because I'm sure Riley can handle this battle with the people he has." He said quickly. He then jumped off the side of the cliff, and glided down and under the clouds.

Fionna stood dumbfounded. What was the Glob was that?! He brought her way up here to tell her something, and it obviously wasn't about rescuing Cake! And then he just flies off? Why can't things go back to being simple again? The times when they were younger! She would have preferred NOT knowing what all Prince Gumball had been doing. Life was easier that way! Life with Marshall Lee as a best friend, with adventures and PG and Ice Queen and LSP and everyone being friends and bad guys just being bad guys and good guys being good guys and no secrets or mistakes or misconceptions about anything. Just always having someone by your side. Always having Cake.

"Cake…" She mumbled quietly through the cool night air, now creeping up her legs and cooling down her core. The Adventuress yelled out into the night, and punched the oak tree beside her, making a shallow dent in the bark. She ripped out the grass on the ground, and kicked at small stones angrily.

Slowly, she calmed down, and as she did, she began walking back down the spiraling path. The clouds had thinned out, and she could see the ominous rainbow mass on the horizon, now very large and wide, stretching for what looked like miles. Small candy figures could be made out near the front, armed with… more guns… She looked on in fear, knowing the power of those weapons. They had caused the mushroom war years ago, and she hoped that something that terrible would never happen again. Her pace sped up, until she was nearly running down the path, back down to The Resistance. She ran to the group of civilians, now looking quite anxious, and located the candy cane man that she was speaking with earlier. He was holding a lamp, and stood by the group. When he saw Fionna coming, he immediately gathered up the people, informing them that they would leave soon. Fionna ran to the man, and said hurriedly,

"Okay, I apologize for taking so long. We need to get these people out of here right now," she lowered her voice, "Gumball's army has… Guns."

The man gasped quietly, a hint of fear flashed in his eyes, and he replied in a quavering tone,

"I… I understand. I will lead them, like we discussed." He placed his hand on her shoulder, "Best of luck to you, Fionna the Human."

Fionna nodded her head, "Thank you Twist. Your efforts will not go unnoticed."

Twist then rounded up everyone, and the group began making its way to a small hidden pathway out of the mountains. Fionna waved goodbye to them, before turning on her heel and opening up the door of the house.

The amount of people inside had decreased dramatically, now that the civilians were gone. Almost all of the battle-worthy people had armour fitted to them, and were brandishing swords, bows and arrows, anything that could be used as a weapon. A few even had sharpened broom sticks or metal pipes. Riley ran to Fionna as soon as he saw her, and said urgently,

"Fionna you need to lead those civilians out of here ASAP! Gumball's army will be here by morning. And no, I will not allow you to fight, do not ask again. You need to worry about those people out there!"

Fionna grinned and replied,

"I already took care of them. Mr. Twist agreed to lead them away into safety. Now I can actually be involved in the action!" She put her hands on her hips triumphantly. Riley exhaled loudly and looked slightly angry at the girl in front of him.

"No," He started, "I won't let you fight. It doesn't matter that you got someone else to lead the people away, what matters is you are still hurt and I will not let you get involved with this. We have worked so hard to find you, and to find Marshall Lee, and that will not be in vain. You can't be injured more, or even killed here. You must fight the Pink Prince face to face."

Fionna retorted, "Well guess what? You're going to wish you had me fighting. Do you know why? Because for one, there's hundreds of them, and only about 50 of you, and secondly, they've got guns."

A few people in the room listening to the conversation gasped loudly, and some dropped their weapons out of shock. Riley turned around and hushed them before turning back to Fionna,

"Guns? How can you be so sure? I thought they were just an old tale from the mushroom wars… How did they get guns…?"

Fionna shrugged, "Hell if I know. But that isn't what matters. What matters is we need to find a way to knock those things out. Find their weakness, attack at that point, and then-"

Riley cut her off abruptly, "You mean I will find a way to knock these things out. Not we. You're going to stay out of this."

Fionna groaned and sat down in a nearby chair. She sat quiet for a few minutes, and Riley walked away, beginning to help people with armour and weapons and such. He would glance over at her worriedly every once and a while, but she just sat still.

Fionna's mind wandered a little bit, trying to find a way to convince Riley to let her fight with them. She could always go on her own, and fight. But that wasn't really an option, seeing as she would be run down and hurt even faster. She could just be a scout for them, but Riley said no to that too. She wished she had Cake next to her. Cake would be able to convince Riley in a heartbeat. Although, Cake might not even let Fionna fight. She was her sister, but she acted a lot like their mother too many times to count.

In the middle of her thinking, Marshall Lee finally decided to float in through the door and into the house. He saw Fionna sitting by herself and flew over to her. He approached her cautiously, and sat in a chair beside her.

"Hey." He mumbled.

Fionna was jolted out of her thoughts and into reality again, only to see a familiar grey face. She said nothing to him, but instead turned away and pretended to be in deep thought. Marshall frowned and stood up, walking in front of her again.

"Hey," he tried once more," I'm sorry about what happened up there. I don't know what got into me."

Fionna huffed and turned away a third time, this time leaning over and burying her face in her knees. "Go away I'm not in the mood." She mumbled through her pants. Marshall smiled lightly and placed his hand on her back. He lifted up her hair out of the way and whispered in her ear,

"Come on, you can't be mad at me forever can you? Now stop moping, we've got a mission to go on."

Fionna stayed still for a few seconds, before sighing and sitting up. She looked at Marshall, and he grinned back, his pointy teeth showing. Fionna stood up and glared at him, then suddenly punched him in the arm, causing him to recoil.

"Hey what was that for?" He said, rubbing his arm.

Fionna grinned, "For being a big dummy."

The two stood laughing lightly, both now glad that they had made up. When they had stopped, Fionna walked to a cabinet sitting by itself in a corner of the room, and pulled out the scroll that had been decoded earlier by Gummy.

"Well, here's the plan for when we get to the castle. Now we have to find a way to get there without being seen."

Marshall nodded, "We can't fly… They might see us from the ground, or even have scouts up in the sky. We can't go on foot, obviously. So what can we do?"

The two sat for a few minutes thinking, but did not come up with anything. It seemed impossible to find a way past the vast army.

Finally Fionna spoke up, "The royal tart toting path? I know it sounds stupid, but that thing was built specifically to go from the castle to the Royal Tart Ceremony. I think the building that they have the ceremony in is a little ways south of here, away from the army. We could take that tunnel and it would lead us directly into the bottom levels of the castle!"

Marshall Lee shrugged, "Well yeah… But that seems a little obvious. I wouldn't want to risk getting stuck in a tube with candy guards or something. Plus the actual entrance might be guarded."

Fionna laughed and held up her fists, "A few candy guards? Please. We can handle them!"

Marshall chuckled a bit before replying, "I'm not saying we can't handle it. But I don't even want them to be alerted to our presence. For all they know, we died in that forest. We want to use this to our advantage."

Fionna let her hands fall by her sides again. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But then what can we do? Where can we go?"

The two fell silent once more, not knowing the answer to that question. They stared at the map for a while, brainstorming, trying to find a quick, easy, effective way to get past the army. Meanwhile, the Resistance was almost completely ready to battle. Even Lord Monochromicorn, shoulder all patched up, joined them in the building, listening to the constant murmur of people and creatures speaking with one another.

Fionna had taken to messing with a bug that hand landed on her hand, and Marshall had his eyes closed tightly, deep in thought, when the two were approached by the mysterious cloaked man. He spoke roughly, making them both jump,

"I do believe you're having trouble with that little plan of yours… I happen to know a way past the army without getting caught. You will have a long distance to go, but it will be your best bet."

Marshall scrunched up his face in disgust at the man, and Fionna looked at him curiously. He spoke again,

"There is a secret tunnel that is has been sealed for years, but it goes straight under the Ice Kingdom. It will be your best bet."

Fionna blinked,

"Really? You think that would work? I mean… It could… Where does the tunnel lead to?"

The man replied in his same gravelly voice,

"The entrance to the tunnel is a little ways east of this point and it will spit you out just past the Ice Kingdom. I'm positive the army wouldn't stretch all the way back beyond the boundaries of the Ice Kingdom."

Fionna nodded slowly and looked to Marshall Lee, who was now glaring defiantly at the wall and away from the man. She then looked back at the man and smiled,

"Thank you very much for that information. Would you mind at all showing us to this, secret tunnel?"

The man chuckled before replying,

"Why, I would have to. The tunnel is sealed by ancient magic, and only I possess the knowledge of how to open it."

Fionna grinned, and shook the man's hand. He smiled back slowly, and Fionna turned to Marshall Lee. She scuffed his hair leaned down next to his ear,

"Come on, stop moping, Marshall," She said, "We've got a cat to save."

(((AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey Guys! I hope you're not mad about the months of no updates… I've been extremely busy, and, WRITERS BLOCK. It might take a while for me to update from here on in also, because I have SAT's and such in school. Looking forward to Summer, when there's more than enough time to do anything. Anyway, here's the new chapter, I hope you guys like it! Thank you all so much for the support and the favorites and stuff. You're all amazing. Now go have a fantastic day and stay away from the Pink Prince!)))


End file.
